Once More Chance
by Dyuo's Angel
Summary: Duo takes a little break at a club one night. The next day he comes across two old acquaintances, one of which might be surprising.
1. One

One More Chance - Part 1  
  
By: Teej  
  
Noise. Such a high level of noise always manages to release high doses of adrenaline. It didn't matter whether the noise were bombs and bullets, or a high volumed melodic beat, but it always brought such a high rush. With the melodic beat, though, it was a bit easier to dance to. Especially in such a place as this.  
  
A couple hundred or so men swarming about, enjoying what may be their last night on this Earth before they are sent to war. A dark, thickly heated atmosphere, promoting the passion being exchanged between the glistening bodies, constrained to such a degree that even a straight man would consider going gay. Blinding colors of purple, silver, blue, black, gold, and every other color adored the curving bodies, and the dance floor beneath them.  
  
The smell of smoke, alcohol, and the noise combined may have been enough to discourage a few at first, but a single step into the appetizing swarm of bodies was enough to make a boy lose his mind. The beat would grow into you quickly, and before you knew it, you were lost in the flood of heated bodies. Within seconds you would be hard and helpless, molding yourself to the bodies around you. There was no way to escape it, no way to evade it once you entered the place. It was far more enticing a thing than any other, especially for a young boy preparing for his death. Such enticements had drawn Duo Maxwell himself into such a God forbidden place.  
  
His mission was to destroy the military base nearby. His deadline was two days away. Two days he could spend relaxing and being a human again. The place had appeared alluring at first, quite interesting to say the least. The smell had caused his stomach to cringe, but the beat had drawn him in before he could even say hello. Within minutes his moves were perfectly formed to the beat. His body had begun to react to sensations he could never imagine. And before he knew it, he was drunk on the erotic passion, urging himself into each body to clearly display his need, and to invite any to help him out of such a thing.  
  
At first he had not noted the form that had moved closer to his backside, that had begun to match every single twist, every single curve of the hips that he had. When he had felt his softly rounded, velvet clad bum grinded into by someone he had guessed was a touch taller then he, the figure had instantly attained his attention. He wanted to jerk himself around, though his nerves told him to calm back into the beat and to enjoy the moment as it had begun to play out.  
  
A soft breeze of air touch his inner ear, lightly warmer then the thick atmosphere that surrounded them. A voice reached to his ear soon after, soft with a seductive sense of care, yet deep all at the same time. If he'd not known better, he would've sworn it could have belonged to Heero, or even Trowa. He knew better then to believe either of them would have come to this place, let alone to have been sent to a mission any of the five could have easily handled. It took what felt like forever, to him, to make out the words that were being personally delivered to his ear, "May I have this dance?"  
  
He could not think, nor did he dare to even begin attempting such a feit. With the gyrations of the hips into his bum, and the lips that had begun to nibble gently at his ear, there was no chance of such an action taking place. He continued to work his body as much as he could into the hips so kindly offered, but his twists were faltering beyond a rapid pace. His breath had become heated, his lungs far more desperate to draw air into them.  
  
He didn't detect the movement of a hand so slim, yet trained to be elite in strength. He could only catch a glimpse of the movement around his waist, and from what he could detect in his position, the body that had begun to press closer to his own had to have been well muscled, well trained in all combat skills. There was no doubt, though the thoughts did not register dangerous to him in such a place. All weapons were checked at the door, there was no possible danger that a few quick actions on his behalf could not prevent.  
  
His mind had become even drunker on the hot passion, that it took him a few moments to register just where that hand was heading. So perhaps his thoughts of quick actions saving him were that much more false? Duo's breath could only quicken when he felt an even greater warm surround one of his most sensitive organs. He didn't even consider allowing the sensation of the long strands feathering out between the two bodies to register, for the sensation between his legs seemed to overload his receptors. His legs, legs strong and trained for the toughest of conditions could not help but to desperately wish turning to butter beneath him, which only worsened his condition by helping to press himself further into the comforting hand.  
  
Nimble digits of the hand that held him had begun to practically knead into his groin, practically pleading for him to grow within that hand. He was certainly not going to be one to displease in the matter. He was ready to fall forward into the floor, but another unregistered hand had taken the liberty in finding its way up beneath the thin layer of silk that helped to cover his chest. Two digits belonging to that particular appendage had begun to caress his every muscle, to gently tease each nipple, helping the first hand to draw out each and every moan, deeper than the last, that the more experienced boy could from the braided Shinigami.  
  
Though at first he barely registered the sensation, sweetly thin lips had sought out poor Duo's neck. At first they had started behind his ear, but had lead down along the vein that was just behind it, and soon discovered an even sweeter neck. The added sensation was barely recognized at first, but soon had played as vital a part as either of those hands did.  
  
He was lost in his own world, and quite doubtful that he would ever be able to regain any sense before the moment could close. The sensations, one added on to the other, drew out moans that were forcibly wrenched from a heart that thought it could stand no more. Little did he know, though, that the sensations he felt then would only be the beginning of his experience.  
  
He never woke until after the sharp pain entered his body through his abdomen. It'd been given enough force to cause his body to curl instinctively about his injury. Despite his grogginess, not to mention the pain in regions he cared not to say, the voice was crystal clear to his ear, "Get up and get out, drunken drugged-up little fag."  
  
It was quite certain that if he'd not reached his senses from the kick, that he certainly had with those words. Snapping his hand out, he grabbed and pulled the man's foot from beneath him, tripping him to the floor. "See how you like it, fool." Rotating his body, he brought the tip of his boot down into the worker's gut, satisfied only when he heard the groan of an intolerable pain. "First of all, never wake up an Angel of Death." Raising to his full height, he reached his arms high above his head, to help stretch out stiffened muscles. "Secondly, don't accuse a Shinigami of that crap." Allowing the blanket that had been tucked in about his body to fall from his form, he rested each hand to black clothed hips. "And thirdly, us little 'fags'? We're the ones that pay your salary. I suggest you grow a little more respect for your customers."  
  
Without another word, he pivoted upon a heel to face the door. He walked from the place, ignoring the soar muscles deep within him whilst he contemplated just what had happened, and most of all, ignoring any further inciting slurs that may have been spoken. It seemed the old fool learned a lesson though, for not a single peep had been spit past the elder man's lips. 


	2. Two

Once More Chance - Part 2  
  
By: Teej  
  
The Dark One had spent that evening surveying his target. After he'd recovered his strength and senses more thoroughly, he'd begun to stroll around the perimeter of the facility, making mental notes of the visible weaponry. What few guards that were present paid little to no attention to him, except the few he was certain had been at the club last night. To the few that had given him a wink, he simply blew a kiss at them through the air, and continued walking innocently along the path.  
  
Eventually he began to stray away when he'd finished surveying the area. His mind had grown far too distracted with last night's events to consider destination, let alone a direction. He wandered aimlessly on through the shadows of the trees, what he believed to be his personal domain. There'd been times he'd forgotten how he became the Angel of Death, the mighty Shinigami. Unfortunately, it brought painful memories that he'd always attempted to forget. Obviously he managed to do wonderful, at least until these moments.  
  
Wandering thoughts had carried him deep into the mass of forest, and all the way to the coastline. When he'd been performing his reconnaissance of the surrounding area, this had been one of the strategic points of interest. Why? Well, it was actually a cliff, rock stacked naturally over the centirues, and certainly tall enough to hide a single Gundam behind it if the situation called for it.  
  
It wasn't until he had reached the cliff's edge that he'd been momentarily ejected from the depths of his mind. If asked, he really couldn't say as to why he'd stopped, especially since the distant crashing of waves against the shore tried so desperately to lure him into taking the final step. A rolling pebble managed tobriefly gain his attention, long enough for cobalt pools to take in the sight that was just below him. His mind had become so distant, his conciousness pulled so far away from him that he'd nearly walked over the edge of the cliff. The thought running through his mind at that point, however, was why shouldn't he make that final step?  
  
How ironic this situation had turned out to be. The threshold to death had been placed before him. All he needed to do in order to take his life was to make a single step further to cross that barrier so that death would finally surround him with welcome arms. For years he had felt himself as that threashold, though. So many passed him by, few he deeply cared for, and still no one helped him through. He was ready, and still 'something' kept him from taking that final step.  
  
What was that, though? A familiar presence, one long forgotten. At first it'd only caused his muscles to tense, but within seconds he found his reflexes tossing him to the side. It'd come, the bullet that could have ended his self-conflict on whether or not to toss himself into that void. Damn his survival skills!  
  
Quietly he cursed himself for having allowed his reflexes to toss himself from the path of the bullet. As the blast vinished its vibrationg through the air waves, he folded himself to roll once more, before flipping himself back to his feet. Something managed to soothe him enough not to continue his movements, but instead caused him to look back upon the figure that had fired at him. Movement fully ceased when the pistol was noted to be at the shrouded figure's side. Duo remained almost frozen as he waited to see whether it was trick or truth.  
  
For the short moments he deemed himself safe from the other firing off a second round, he thought it best to measure out his opponent. The task was more than difficult, however, with the concealment made by the cloak surrounding the entity. Because of the cloak, all he could really make out were the crystal daggers, eyes that seemed as though they could easily pierc the deepest of darkness. The glared that they formed easily rivaled Heero's own, let alone any other human being that existed.  
  
Light had fallen over the magnificent form once the darkness was removed in a movement beyond any swiftness and agility Trowa could muster, one that sent the cloth over the rock's edge. With the knowledge of how swift and precise he must be, Duo chose to watch the weapon of death which was still firmly clenched at the boy's side. Only when the clank of metal to rock sounded, signaling that the gun had nestled itself into the dirt upon the ground, did he finally look once more upon the entity that had his mind set in disposing of the one and only Shinigami-kun.  
  
He knew that face! The presence of the soul still eluded him, but he knew the man to be the one from the previous night. The realization tossed him back a step, yet did not cause him to forget a soft growl. There were so many curses he wished to scream, each with hatred of unmeasurable proportions. Why would he do something of that magnitude? Why would he choose to go about the task like that?  
  
"Bastard!" He finally chose the name that came to his tongue. There was no real aim when he dove forward to strike out at the assumed assassin. His aim became a strike of the knuckles across the chin, and though he made contact, Duo found himself upon the ground to the side of where he once stood. His cheek stung as the red rose to it where the mere slap across his cheek to indicate just where the palm had struck him. There was, perhaps, nothing more disrepectful to Shinigami than that.  
  
"Is that all? I hope it's not." The voice was harsh, yet softened with youth. Duo forced himself to his feet, scowling at the entity as he stepped back without even a dare of touching his face. He'd deny the man the satisfaction of knowing about his discomfort, no matter what the level.  
  
It was only then he chose to truly begin sizing up his competition, his challanger. Athletically, he appeared to be perfect. His muscles were built, obviously containing hidden abilities that were soon to become quite evident. All in all, he appeared to have the strength of Heero, indeed the agility of Trowa, and of course the prowess of Wufei. Unfortunately, he lacked the justice and innocence of Quatre. Roughly, he had Duo's size, and about half the hair as what Duo had that seemed to fall about mid-back. It was just a softer tone of hiw own though. His, however, was simply bound into a pony-tail.  
  
The more he thought, the more it seemed like he was supposed to know this boy. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he recognizsed him. Perhaps it was only deja-vue? He couldn't quite place the appearance of that face, but at the moment it didn't really matter. All that mattered as his own survival. His own survival. Now that was a laugh. Wasn't he just considering the idea of suicide? So quickly does one change his mind when such a matter arrises.  
  
"What's your name? I need to add it to Hell's roster before you arrive." Perhaps if he could just place the face with a name, he'd know what he was up for? Maybe there could even be a reason why he was doing this? Perhaps, in all reality, it was simply meant as a hired kill? Obviously there really didn't have to be a reason why. However, it would still be nice to know why only one shot was taken.  
  
"I give you my name, not because you ask, but so you'll understand the deeper meaning. I'm Darien. Incase you don't recall, I was Solo's right- hand before you. Before you came along and stole his eye from me." He seemed surprisingly calm, despite the memory he brought forward for Duo's knowledge. It was almost as if his words meant nothing, and yet everything to him all at once. "Then he died. You had him last, not even a fleeting thought in his mind for me, as there was none for the rest of the kids your mind. You fled after that, and never came back. I did what I could, but it simply wasn't enough. The rest either died, or was caught. Thanks to you. Congratulations, 'Duo Maxwell'. You truly are a God of Death. Too bad you're about to die yourself."  
  
Duo, however, was not so calm. The name, the thoughts, the memories, all reached deep into the darkness of his mind to draw the past out of him. The man himself was vague, but he was there. One of the few visions he received of Darien from the past was the boy staring down over Solo's shoulder, while Solo himself attempted to comfort Duo from the tears. "Is that it? Because Solo actually liked me? You'd kill a man because you're jealous because a dead kid liked someone else more than you?! It wasn't my fault the church grabbed me while I was running neither. They would have taken you all in, but you led them away. So, master assassin, why in this manner?"  
  
Despite the words, and the fashion in which they were spoken, the past itself had affected Duo. Most likely this was the plan of his attacker, because it had indeed drawn a veil of emotion over the cobalt windows. It provided more than enough distraction to give the other the advantage he would probably have needed. Obviously Darien had somehow gained the ability to keep better control over the emotions Duo held. Obviously he had learned how to draw things out of his targets to distract their minds, or even to offer a worse amount of emotion whilst in their final moments of life.  
  
"So you wouldn't die a virgin. Well, and there's always insurance you'd make a mistake in your rage blinded vision. Whichever reason you can consider to come first between the two." The man's body had finally moved yet again. This time, he drew forth a more honorable weapon from his backside. Digits folded themselves about the black hilt of a double-edged blade at his backside. With little to no sound, the sword was drawn from its scabbord. The tip of the blade was soon dug down into the dirt of their battle-ground.  
  
"If you wish to die so badly, then so be it. I'll make sure to lengthen it out for ya, so you can enjoy it longer." Unfortunately, he found he was nothing more than talk at this point. Well, that was until a second blade had been drawn from Darien's back. No, it wasn't to join the first. Much to Duo's surprise, it'd been casted through the air into Shinigami's hand.  
  
"Actually, my skills just need fine-tuning." Explanation given, the tip was jabbed further down into the hardened earth to await its use. He was calm, all the more unfortunate for Duo. A calm, unemotional warrior did tebd to be greatly focused, compared to the things that had begun spinning around Duo's mind. But that's exactly what Darien had wanted, wasn't it? Yes, that was one area in which Duo had to give Darien credit. No matter how horrible his methods had been, the man's strategies had worked rather wonderfully. They had also acquired the desired affect. But would they lead to the desired ending?  
  
Duo planned to give him a little more than credit, though. He planed, and did attempt, to rush forward at the other yet again. So easily his strike had been deflected with the clash of metal. Without truly meaning to, the deflection had caused both blades to be pointed directly out from their sides. Their owners were once more meshed body to body. Duo wasn't entirely stupid though. Leaving no room for any lack of honor to make itself appearant, he quickly withdrew from the position with nothing more than a faint hiss of disastisfaction.  
  
Duo made certain to step back far enough to be out of striking range of Darien's blade. Puff of air given, he brought the weapon fro, preparing for any attacks Darien may be brave enough to take. None came, though. He still seemed quite calm and focused, as if he was waiting. In reality, he basically was. In time, Duo would dash at him. Such a dash would leave an opening just enough to allow the blade to breach the braided-bakagami's body. He wouldn't be disappointed.  
  
Duo charged forth at long last once he tired of waiting for Darien to perform such an attack. It was his great intention to slice into Darien's neck and end the ordeal right then and there. At first, he held the blade as though he were about to attempt another slice into the man's gut. Only at the last second did he lift the blade to allow his intentions to be known, and it was then that Darien chose to begin rotating in a swift circular motion. The blade's point was extended to slip easily through the fabric of the braided-boy's shirt. Dipping lightly into the flesh, a thin line of red was formed over Shinigami's abdomen.  
  
"Nngh!" With a gentle grunt, he fell back a step. The blade was lifted as Darien attempted to introduce a foot to the newly wounded area. The foot was sent off in another direction with the defending blade, only for the show to be repeated by the second foot just as quickly as the first had touched the ground. It's attempted target had been Duo's jaw, only to be ducked beneath by Duo making a diving thrust of the shoulders into the assassin's knee. The desired affect was accomplished. They landed in a rather unruly mess of arms, limbs, and metal.  
  
Though he was slower than he had initially been, Duo managed to roll himself back and away from the mess. By far less than impressive, he rolled himself back to his feet to fall into a quick position of defense in order to await the man's retaliation. It was a wonder why Duo didn't rush forward and strike into Darien's neck then, but that's exactly what the other had wanted. Duo simply didn't trust the other man's blade from slicing or dipping into a certain region of his body.  
  
Though it almost seemed an eternity, Darien found his way to his feet as well. Even then he remained quite calm though. Perhaps he was even more focused than he was before? Sounded reasonable, considering Duo actually managed a grounding shot. So Darien hadn't studied Duo as well as he should have. Then again, who could study him?  
  
For the moment, Duo played it safe by waiting out the other. He felt it easier to defend, compared to trying an attempt at hitting the other. Luck on part of Darien's stubborness gave Duo a chance to regain his breath though. Nevertheless, even Darien didn't have the patience to stand there all day. At first the strike only appeared to be one slash at his body, easily defended against. No, repeated attempts were made to strike Duo in whatever fashion Darien could manage, each amazinly defended against.  
  
Duo would never be able to explain how he kept up with the pace, only to believe that luck and death was behind him in his ability to do so. Numerous times he'd attempted to find an opening to lash out, something to give him a moment to breathe. His abdomen was on fire though! How was he managing this? He truly could not say, and certainly he feared taking the opening if it would ever come. What if Darien staged it for him? The opening came; and he took it.  
  
With what strength he felt he had left, he forced the blades back against Darien's chest in an upright position. He started to force the other into a complete circle, leg extended to bring Darien down to his knees. His objective was accomplished; however, at the same time Darien managed a strike of his own. Thus was unknown until Duo stepped back. At first he thought it to be the wear and tear upon the earlier scarring. What he found when he'd folded to attempt bringing relief to his abdomen had, just the thought itself, knocked him to the ground through pure shock. The blood that soaked his shirt nearly dripped from the fabric, due to the impalement of the blade through the side of his midsection.  
  
The darkness had begun to consume him and to envelope him. His senses were beginning to die. Though the sound reached his ears, he only vaguely realized that two shots had been fired. Perhaps that was it? Perhaps that was the signal he would never wake again? His mind had begun shutting down, so maybe he simply couldn't feel them enter his body? He felt entirely numb as the last concious thought left his mind though. That thought was the slim hope that he would soon be on the other side when he woke. Yes, how wonderful that would be.. 


	3. Three

One More Chance - Part 3  
  
By: Teej  
  
A vague hint of conciousness began to return to him, and yet not enough for him to realize the pain within his gut. He could see nothing at first, only pure shadow. Soon it became a blinding light, after he finally realized that his eyes had still been tightly shut. So, was this it? Was he really dead? Is it true that a blinding light shines through the darkness to lead you to your destiny?  
  
For what felt like forever, he stared at the image above him as it slowly managed to come into focus. A darkness swept through his vision, though. The outline of a head was directly above him, a voise so weak reaching out to his ears. He didn't want this, though. The darkness was wonderful, the silence delectable. He was forced from that world though, and was slowly beginning to note that as the image began to sharpen.  
  
He never really thought much of who was above him. All he could really make out were the dark strands. Most likely, it'd be Heero about to tell him how miserably he failed the mission, how he should have been left to the blade. And most importantly: how much of a baka he really was. "Where am I." The words were weak, a statement when it was supposed to be a question. He was certain whoever was above him was probably not happy with him. He wasn't in the mood to play, either. Such was a very rare state of mind for him.  
  
"You're safe, for now. That's all that counts, isn't it?" Who was that? He couldn't really place the voice to a face. The only person that would say something like that had blonde hair. The other three were too devoid of any form of caring emotion to think to say something of that nature. He finally began to forcehis eyes into regaining vision. He had to see who it was. It wasn't Darien, since the man's voice seemed softer than that. Who the hell was it?  
  
"Who are you?" His vision was slowly beginning to return, and the features he could make out weren't very recognizeable. The only thing that seemed vaguely familiar were the twin blurs of emerald. However, no. It certainly couldn't be him. There was no chance that such a thing could be possible. Maybe it was just Turouwa, a side he'd not usually seen since they'd never really been alone? How'd that explain the facial features? Well, compassion did change one's appearance, didn't it?  
  
It wasn't Turouwa, though. The boy lacked the protruding bangs that the latin had grown so famous for. His hair was more like Heero's. It was thinner, yet nearly the same shade as his own. Duo couldn't help but swear that it looked like Solo. His skin was gently tanned, preserving its velveteen touch as it had even when they lived on the streets. It wasn't Solo, though! It just couldn't be Solo! He was dead. Duo himself had been there, he'd held him as he passed, pleading him to stay, begging him to take the medicine. He didn't though. Yes, and then it came, "I'm Solo.."  
  
The name ran through his spine, chased by the chill of fear, if you could really call it that. "No!" There wasn't much to think about. It was a known fact that Solo was dead. It was also a widespread fact that you can't just come back from the dead, as though you just woke up from a long nap. "Quit playing with me! Solo died years ago, in my arms! There is no way he could possibly be alive! Kill me, whatever you were sent to do, just get it over with and quit tormenting me!"  
  
He'd grown quite furious in those few moments. This was going way too far to take him out of battle. Duo began to test each limb, testing each muscle to make certain they could function properly. Next, he lifted each from the bed, finding that he'd not been binded to the bed for some reason. He didn't really believe it meant anything though. All he truly believed at this moment was that he needed to get out of this place before anything else could happen.  
  
As much as he tried, he couldn't shut out the voice of the man pleading that he lay back down so that Duo might listen, and come to accept a truth he feared to reason with. He gave in to the driving forces of his own mind, the entity whom felt so familiar, and even his own body condition. For it seemed the adrenaline that had came to him in those short moments had a negative effect. Yes, his mind was blacking out yet again. His sight was leaving him, and all he could do was grope at the air until he fell into unconciousness once more.  
  
It was two, perhaps three hours before any remote hint of conciousness returned to Shinigami's form. At first he felt nothing, and all he saw was darkness. Soon, a weakness began to settle into him. Heat began to overcome him as his mind was slowly beginning to learn of thesurrounding conditions. There was no light for his eyes to adjust to, but complete and utter darkness. To him, that was absolutely wonderful. It would take his eyes moments to adjust to the night, but it would not cause as much pain as sudden sunlight would have.  
  
Though he did not see the other boy, he knew that the one claiming Solo was around there. That is, after he managed to knock the grogginess away from himself. Once he had managed to gain some form of sight, he lifted his head away from the bed. However, he performed the act more carefully than he had the last time. It seemed he didn't have enough sight to find the other though, since it was Solo's voice that reached him before he managed to spot the youth.  
  
"Finally awake, eh? Sure have grown lazy, kid." Duo didn't even have to look to know there was some kind of smirk playing across the boy's face. The same questions returned to him before of both: how and why? Oh yeah, and one could not forget the doubt that played in his mind. He had begun to test his voice by clearing his throat, but was immediately silenced by the one he had finally spotted. Sadly, he still could not make out the details of the other. "I know. I'm gettin' to it. Think y'can sit still this time? Don't need you passin' out again on me."  
  
"Fine." Though a bit cracked from the weakness he still felt, he found his voice quite easily. Holding to the promise, for now, he let his body relax more into the bed. Only then did he become aware of a rather itchy bandage wrapped around his midsection. Lord knows how Darien managed to miss any vital region, considering there were so many to be found. That was always Duo's luck, though. Never could get what it was he wanted. Death had been it, and he was denied. What else was new?  
  
"How? A cop found me. When he chased you off, as he later told me, he gave me some of the meds. Guess I was stronger than I thought." A light shrug of the shoulders was given, before the man had begun to lift from the wooden chair. Solo's body had become quite cramped in the three hours he had been waiting for Duo to rouse again. He didn't dare leave the other alone. Wait, he did leave earlier on. That was to bury Darien. Grief was given as he looked over Duo. While he was saddened at the loss, it upset him even deeper the path Darien had taken. Such emotions combined only caused a single tear to be given. Nothing more.  
  
"He raised me after a few.. quarrels. From then on things were fine and peachy.. 'til he was killed anyways. Damn war." The boy's head seemed to dip lower as his body turned. Closer and closer he was approaching the window, more and more finding his way into the light of the moon. Duo was finally given his chance, and he fully basked himself in the ability to have a moment in order to regognize the figure. Though his eyes were somewhat hidden in the moment of grief over an obviously lost father- figure, he could make out some the features present in himself. He almost completely resembled Darien in the way he maintained himself, or was it Darien that resembled Solo? He seemed lighter in spirit though, not even the cold self he had been back on the streets.  
  
"Then why.. did you wait so long.."  
  
"To find you?" Both cutting him off, and helping him to complete the thought, Solo did manage a light smirk. With hands clasped softly behind his back, he turned more to face the moon and the stars surrounding dear Luna. "How could I? You guys are all over the news, yet you always hide and cover your tracks. So, I found a major base, and waited for you to come to me. I was finally granted my wish when I saw Darien and yourself last night. Though it was painful to watch, I allowed things to take their course."  
  
"Fine. Now cover the doubt." Though Duo was sure that was probably next, it was the last thing on his list. His heart was growing far too hopeful, but he tried to keep a straight face. Somehow he doubted the possibility the boy was lieing. Then again, Darien had done a pretty good job of getting to him as well. Perhaps this one was another? Perhaps, considering the similar features, they were part of the same clan? Maybe Darien wasn't dead, but had gone off now that this Solo was there? A clever plan indeed. Or so Duo believed until Solo was allowed to finish his speech.  
  
"A few days before the plague struck, a cop chased us into a park. We ducked into a bush to hide and wait him out." Duo knew, even before he began to finish the event Solo was referring to. It was the one moment where the two were alone. It was the first moment he'd ever been happy. He broke his promise. Though his midsection protested it, he lifted himself up from the mattress. Solo didn't seem to appreciate it too much, but Duo was standing before he could protest. It became quite obvious there was a wooden floor to this place when the sound of boots echoed through the small room of the figure moving across the floor.  
  
"We kissed. No one ever knew about it but us. We layed there until night came, closer than we ever had. I smiled the first time in a long time. I don't know how many kisses we shared before we left that bush, only that each seemed to draw us closer." Without truly knowing why, or by what power, Solo had lifted his arms so that they may encircle the youth. Duo had winced before Solo recollected the fact that Shinigami was indeed injured.  
  
It was noted that his braid had come undone at some point. If he had taken the time to notice, he'd know that it had been brushed out as well. He felt merely the wind through it now from the open window, forcing the strands to lift and to spread further out around him. Within time, those strands had come to encircle Solo as much as Duo's arms had. His were higher though, surrounding the youth's neck and relaxing into each of his shoulders.  
  
"We've been given.. one more chance Duo.. please.. let's take advantage of it..?" Maxwell made no form of rebuke to the other, no response, but only gave his acceptance of what was amazingly real. With a gentle ease, Duo allowed his body to begin relaxing into the encompassing arms of the other. With a warmed heart, his body stretched upwards against the older boy so that their lips may embrace one another in a soft, sweetly doting kiss that would lead so many more. 


End file.
